


Phantom Kiss

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Death, M/M, Smut, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa comes to Quatre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Halloween Howl on SDQB.
> 
> Thanks a lot to Anne for the beta.

It was him. I could tell without opening my eyes. He walked and moved a certain way, and to me it was as familiar as my own breathing. I didn't want to open my eyes, afraid that if I did I would be faced with an empty room.

His hands trailed down my back and then he placed a soft kiss on my neck. It was a gesture he had done many times before. My mouth felt suddenly dry and I swallowed. "Trowa." I breathed the name slowly, savoring each syllable, then I said it again, "Trowa."

The sheet covering me was pulled away and Trowa caressed me with his fingers. I was nude, exposed to him. I just waited, my face pressed against the pillow and my eyes tightly shut. I could almost see him through my closed eyelids: his small smile, the intensity of his eyes, his lips slightly parted and trembling with anticipation. A small shiver worked its way through my back, making me feel too aware of the cold night air.

But his fingers were warm and his lips were even warmer. The mattress sank slightly when he climbed on the bed next to me. He put his head on my pillow, his face inches away from mine. His hair tickled my nose. I smiled but made no move to brush his locks away. He kissed me then. It was a soft kiss. Our lips opened slowly and for a while we were content with just feeling close. Shyly, as if it was the first time, we slid our tongues into each other's mouth and I savored him, making sure to taste every inch of his mouth, every corner. He allowed me, and waited patiently for his turn to claim me, to taste me the way I had tasted him.

When the kiss died I was tempted to open my eyes. I'd always kissed him with my eyes closed, opening them as soon as we parted, wanting to see the shadow of our kiss in Trowa's lips. He must have sensed what I wanted to do because he put a hand over my eyes and waited until my lashes stopped moving against his palm before pulling away. I understood. This night was about feeling, touch. He wouldn't talk and I wouldn't see. I would have to imagine his words and expressions, using just his touch to guide me. I nodded once, letting him know that I agreed. I would surrender to his will, like I had done many times before.

The mattress moved as Trowa shifted positions. Everything stopped then. I took a deep breath and thought about what Trowa would have been doing. He would be kneeling on the bed, beside me, lazily stroking himself as he looked at my naked body, bared just for him. I licked my lips and rolled on my back, letting him see the rest of me. It was an eternity before his fingers moved to my stomach and his teeth nibbled softly on my collarbone. I returned the touch, put my arms around him, and tried to pull him closer to me. Slowly, I spread my legs and I could feel him kneeling between them.

His breathing was fast and warm against my neck. His whole body radiated heat and I clung to him, wanting to be part of him, to share that heat. My hands moved upward, tracing the muscles on his back. When I reached his head I buried my fingers in his hair and pulled his face up, until our lips met again. This kiss wasn't like the first. It was demanding and intense. We devoured each other, biting, sucking, licking.

I put my legs around his waist and pulled him even closer to me. His hands moved downwards. One grasped my penis and the other guided his cock into me. I kept my eyes closed. He entered me slowly, setting a calm rhythm that started to get faster and faster with each stroke. His lips never left mine.

I was drowning in sensations, his hands touching me, his tongue claiming me, his penis buried in me, and most of all his heat, pressed against my body, holding me, and assuring me, with that simple act, that he would never let go. In that last moment, when I thought the pleasure would kill me, I opened my eyes and broke the kiss to scream his name. He was beautiful and he was smiling.

* * *

L4 Newscast – Special Bulletin

The CEO of WEI and former colony representative Quatre Raberba Winner passed away last night. The Eighty-three-year-old man died peacefully in his sleep, just a month after the death of his husband and lifetime companion, Trowa Barton. The L4 Colony cluster joins the Winner family in the mourning of one of the key figures of our time.

\- The End -


End file.
